Plans
by Sensational Sista
Summary: It's funny. It's about Misty making some type of odd plans. Note: I wrote this late at night when I was full of sugar. Review or flame at your own choice. Perfect story for people who dislike May.


**A.N: I wrote this fic at 12:40 at night when I was full of sugar.. Review or flame at your own will. Enjoy!**

**Plans**

The sun was high in the sky over the city of Cerulean. A young teen was sitting inside her room. Something was on her mind.

Misty sat at her desk, scribbling and scratching away at a piece of not paper. "This plan won't work either! It would leave me to much of a motive."

_My plans are becoming clearer._

The redheaded girl continued her editing. "Maybe... Yes! A freak pen incident... Nah! Even I can't pull that one off." She put her pencil down and sighed heavily.

_Misty, will you please tell what your plan is for?_

Turning slightly in her chair, Misty shouted out, "To get rid of May! She must be ridded from this planet for all eternity!" The young water pokemon trainer began to laugh maniacally, only to be caught in a fit of coughs.

_Right..._

"She will pay for stealing Ash from me!" called out the youngest Sensational Sister. She batted a fist into the air.

_Uhh... did she really 'steal' Ash from you? I don't think she even made a pass for him yet. Besides, you can't pull this off alone..._

Misty's thoughts made her stand up from her desk. Briskly she marched over to the phone mounted on the wall. "I know and I'm not! Watch!" Quickly, she picked the phone up and began dialing the number of her friend.

"Hello. Brock?"... "Yeah it's me."... "Do you wanna kill May with me?"... "You do?"... "Great!"

The gym leader hung up the phone, and waited before re-dialing to her younger friend.

"Hello, Max?"... "Yeah hi umm..."... "Yes! Hi!"... "Yeah ok well... Yes I said HI ALREADY!"... "Well, do you wanna help me kill May?"... "You will?"... "Good. bye"... "Yes, bye already."... "I said BYE damnit!"

With anger and force, she hung up the phone. "See? Tomorrow will be the beginning of the end... For her!" She tried to laugh evilly once again. This time, it sounded almost scary.

_Yes... Well have fun with your plans Misty. _

The next morning came fast. The oldest, Brock, and the youngest, Max, had already come over to the Cerulean City gym.

The curios Max asked "So, what's the plan?"

Brock quickly agreed in saying. "Yeah, the plan!"

Misty had prepared for this "Alright! Max, you infiltrate her room, grab her diary, and bring it back here. Next, Brock will get a helicopter and we'll fly to Brazil. There, we'll meet up with Mew who'll have her own plan. She'll then transport us back here. May will be freaking out about her diary by then, and we'll hold it for ransom. She'll pay me 300 for it and I'll buy a few land mines to plant in her yard. She runs out to pick some daisies and... BOOM! Well, do you get it?"

Both Max and Brock stared dumbly at their carrot top friend. "Huh?"

Misty waved her hand. "Don't sweat it. I'll lead and-" She was interrupted by a _Ring_ sound.It was the phone ringing Misty got up to answer it. Ash was on the other end.

"Misty, come on over! I'm having a party!" He shouted over the line.

"Sorry... I have plans."

Ash put on his puppy dog eyes. "Please? This party is to celebrate May!"

Nearly doing a double-take, Misty screamed out "WHAT!"

Sounding intellectual for a moment Ash told her. "Didn't you hear? May died this morning in a freak pen incident." Misty broke down and began to cry.

"Misty? What's the matter? Didn't you hate May, too?" Ash asked with concern and confusion.

The young teen sniffled a little. "Yes, I hated her... but there's that saying... "You don't know what you got 'till it's gone""

Ash raised an eyebrow at his best-friend. "Was she really that important?"

Jumping a bit, Misty shouted at him. "Not her you dimwit! My pen plan! It was MY plane! MINE! And someone stole it to use on her!"

The two friends in the background, who had remained silent, slowly crept away. "Let's leave..." Brock whispered while tip-toeing across the room.

"Who would dare use MY plan on her? WHO?" Misty asked with pure hatred for whoever dared take her plan.

Ash began to cough a few fake coughs. "My... mom..." He finished with a few more coughs.

"Delia!" The redhead exclaimed.

Ash nods his head "Yeah, so you coming down now?"

Shaking her head, Misty said "Nah... I have to make a few plans."

She hangs up the phone. Next, she retreated to her room and sat at her desk. With a pencil in hand, she began sketching up another blank piece of paper.

"Now let's see Delia..." She said slyly. "Freak hair blower or wind chime incident? So many plans..."

**The End... Or is it?**

**A.N: Okay I started this at 12:40 am and finished at 1:20 am. If this doesn't win the 'Most Pathetic Story Written By A Pathetic Author Of The Year Award' then what does? LOL!**

**And yes... I know I made Misty a little psychotic but that's not that important. **


End file.
